Take Care
by RileySavage7
Summary: Even in an alternate universe where Becky is a rapper, Charlotte is a fan, trust is like a broken mirror, love is something like medicine and true happiness is rare, CharLynch is still probably gonna be endgame. CharLynch - AU
1. Chapter 1 - The Concert

***She wants the commitment , I'm in for the fun,**

 **I can't help if she thinks I'm the one.**

 **When her heart goes on her sleeve**

 **That's when I tend to run.**

 **Love's a loaded gun, baby**

 **Loving me is dumb, baby ***

* * *

Charlotte Flair smiled when she caught herself humming along to Becky Lynch's latest offering. She had busied herself while waiting for Natalya to pick her up and drive them over to the gym. These photo frames were not going to clean themselves, and Charlotte, being the neat-freak she was, loved making sure everything in her house was spotless. She was often ridiculed by her friends for her tendency to wipe down every surface in her house at least twice a day. But cleaning was fun for Charlotte – therapeutic almost. And it was also the best time to listen to her ever expanding playlists.

Charlotte adored rap music. She grew up listening to OutKast, Wu Tang and Diddy. Her parents could never figure out how she got into this sort of music, but they indulged her interest – always buying her the albums and other merchandise that she adorned her childhood room with. These days she mainly listened to Becky Lynch though. The Irish rapper known for her quirky punch lines and mid-tempo flow that was reminiscent of Left-Eye. Charlotte adored TLC, but she might just adore Becky more.

She knew all the Irish woman's songs and lyrics. She never had the time to keep up with the star's life though; being as busy as she was prevented her from spending hours and hours on the internet, looking up videos and interviews of Becky like most fans would. Charlotte was just content with listening to her music. It made her dance, or at least attempt to dance, and it made her laugh. Sometimes Becky would add in a weird pun and Charlotte would find herself chuckling at the random woman who had seemingly turned the rap genre on its head.

"Knock-knock... why the hell do you not lock your doors?", Charlotte's friend Natalya asked, voice raised so she could be heard over the thumping music.

Charlotte quickly shuffled to the stereo, turning the music down somewhat.

"I was ready to leave ten minutes ago. Why are you late?" she asked as she pulled Natalya in for a quick hug.

"I had to go to the bank to sort some stuff out – whatever- let's go. I need to see that hot new instructor again".

Charlotte rolled her eyes and switched off the stereo.

"His name is Seth. And please don't do anything embarrassing. I told you I saw him making out with a big tattooed guy in the parking lot last week". The pair walked out the front door. Charlotte turned the key and checked to see if the door was locked properly.

"God, everyone's gay nowadays!", Natalya said with an exasperated sigh.

Charlotte gave a raspy chuckle. "Watch it, sister".

* * *

"Have you thought about getting a ticket?", Charlotte asked on their way back home after a lengthy gym session. Natalya was driving a little too fast for Charlotte's liking, but the 31-year old blonde couldn't really complain since she was yet to get her licence.

"Here's the thing: I don't like her music. I never have and I never will. Maybe... maybe it's good – I don't know, but I'm not going to spend $300 to watch some white girl rap for three hours". Natalya made a left turn.

"Well, she sings sometimes", Charlotte countered weakly.

"You're the one who's been excited about seeing her perform live for months. You should totally go".

"But alone? Sasha's working that night so I literally have no one else I can take with. Unless I take my dad – which would be worse than going alone. I'll look like such a loser". Charlotte wished that Natalya could turn to look at her so she could give in to Charlotte's pout and pleading emerald eyes.

"You are not a loser. Granted, you have weird taste in music... Just go okay! You need a night out".

* * *

"Hey Becks, you're on in fifteen. You ready?"

Becky Lynch looked at the tall and broad man in front of her. Why her manager insisted on wearing his sunglasses inside at night she could never understand. It was just one of the many things he did that annoyed her endlessly.

"'Course I'm ready. I've been doing this for years, Mike". Becky was even more agitated than usual.

She was tired. This tour has been excruciating. Every other night she had a show and that meant travelling, that meant twenty states in six weeks on a tour bus full of people she had already grown tired of weeks ago. The worst part was that she still had two months of touring ahead. Two months of her arsehole manager and the rest of her obnoxious and uninteresting roadies.

"Alright, alright. I can see you're a little grumpy..." Mike the manager, known in the music world as The Miz, reached into his dress jacket's inner pocket and revealed a small baggy with white powdery contents.

Becky narrowed her eyes – a sign of pure irritation from the orange haired woman.

"Why don't we turn that negative energy into some good, positive energy? Fresh from Peru, baby". He dangled the little baggy in front of her face.

Becky swatted his hand away. "I don't want that shit! I don't wanna use it and I don't want it near me, got that?"

Mike pulled his hands up in defence. "Just try'na help. There's no need to go crazy. Besides, this is actually for those party bitches of yours. They asked me to hold on to it".

Now Becky was really pissed. Peyton and Billie were definitely going to get reprimanded for this. They were well aware of Becky's aversion to any type of narcotics.

"Get rid of that shit now! And bring me those two fuckin' idiots after the show".

Becky huffed as she watched Miz disappear out of her dressing room. She took a sip of Evian and closed her eyes. She needed to compose herself, get stage-ready. She needed to get rid of this feeling of being trapped in a box that's locked from the outside and the key she has just won't work because whoever locked the box from the outside left the key in the…

"Can I get you anything? Anything that's maybe NOT cocaine?"

Becky turned around and found that her assistant Mandy Rose was still in the dressing room. The short blonde woman had been so quiet that Becky forgotten about her.

Becky gave a weak smile.

"No, I'm alright. I just need a moment to myself if you don't mind". Mandy nodded and made her way out of the dressing room.

"Come on, lass. Get it together. Put on that happy face and go out there". Becky tried to psych herself up, but it had failed miserably. She was just going to have to zombie her way through this show, too.

* **When I hit the streets ya'll know it ain't Sesame,**

 **Heard them bitches speak,**

 **I don't know why they testin' me**

 **They wanna see me freak,**

 **I don't know why they stressin' me**

 **Yeah,**

 **I don't know why they stressin' me**

 **Twenty nine years, you still ain't seen the best of me***

The crowd went crazy as the beat slowly faded out. Becky wiped her forehead with the face towel hanging over her shoulder.

"Alright, Miami! How're ya feeling tonight? 'Cos I feel like straight fuckin' fire!"

The crowd cheered as they heard Becky's famous catchphrase. Becky looked over the crowd, about 6000 people she guessed. Her eyes scanned the front row. Mostly teenagers with their cell phones out, making videos.

But amongst those in the front row was an older woman. A woman with brilliantly blonde hair. Becky's focused shifted to the woman. She was tall, toned and the red top with the plunging neckline she was wearing showed off her impressive cleavage. Becky nodded approvingly.

"Alright ya'll... I'd uh, I'd like to do a little something different for ya tonight". Becky turned to her DJ. "Truth, spin a freestyle beat for me, lad". She got the thumbs up from her DJ and a low tempo, West Coast type beat began to blast over the speakers. Becky looked right at the blonde, trying to meet her gaze. She was looking at the stage, but somehow she wasn't really looking directly at Becky.

"This song is uh... it's called... Taller Than Me".

 ***Look at that girl over there,**

 **The one with the sun in her hair.**

 **Trying real hard not to stare**

 **But I am and I hope she don't care.**

 **Yeah.**

 **From up here she looks taller than me**

 **From up here she looks stronger than me**

 **I just wish she'd look longer at me**

 **Yeah I just wish..**

 **I just wish you'd look over here**

 **Cos I know you'll disappear...***

* * *

"You were great out there, Becks"

"Yeah, and that freestyle was so LIT!"

Becky looked at Billie first before she turned to Peyton. She said nothing, just took a sip of water.

"Miz told us you were... a little upset about the whole coke thing and we're so sorry". Billie made the mistake of putting her hand on the Irish woman's shoulder.

Becky had a vice grip on the younger woman's wrist and looked her dead in the eye.

"Pull that shit again and you're both gone. Clear?"

Billie simply nodded. Peyton spoke softly. "Crystal, Becks".

Becky let go of Billie's wrist and followed Mandy to the meet and greet spot.

"God, what a psycho".

"Seems like she's going nuts again".

Peyton put a loving arm around Billie's shoulder.

"And she freakin' hurt my wrist", Billie pouted.

Peyton gently stroked her girlfriend's cheek. "I'll kiss it better for you". Just before Peyton could bring Billie's wrist to her mouth, the two Australian-born girls spotted a tall blonde heading their way. They look at each other first and then folded their arms at exactly the same time.

"I'm so sorry, I think I'm lost" Charlotte said as she approached the two girls.

Billie rolled her eyes. "Clearly you're lost. Unless you're some kind of VVIP, this side is completely off limits". The annoyance was very evident in her tone.

"Well, I was just looking to meet Becky. Uh, Lynch". The blonde gave a cautious smile.

"You're not a weird stalker who's gonna try to kill her or something, right?", Billie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No… just a regular fan", it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Peyton sighed. "Follow us. We'll take you to ol' Becky".

"Maybe this puts us back in her good graces", Billie said to know one in particular.

The two raven-haired women walked ahead of Charlotte, talking about Becky. The blonde gathered that they knew her – maybe they worked for her- but she didn't ask.

"She's probably signing her fifth pair of tits by now", Billie joked.

"She's probably already scanned the needy fangirl section for her next conquest". Peyton giggled at her own comment.

"The one from Atlanta the other night was such a stalker, she asked Becky if she could take a lock of her hair as a fuckin' memento".

"You'd think the hickies she gives are enough of a souvenir".

Charlotte furrowed her brow.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. If what these girls were saying was true, Becky Lynch is as much of a douchebag she always claimed on her songs. Somehow Charlotte had always thought it was just an act and that the real Becky was a sweet and caring intellectual who liked... tea or something. The leggy blonde sighed and accepted the new information as the truth. After all, she'd been wrong about people before.

* * *

"Can you make this out to 'my wife Lana'?"

Becky gave half a smile. "Sure". She handed the poster back to the blonde woman, who gave her a business card in response.

"If you're ever around these parts again... Give me a call". She winked and disappeared in the crowd.

Becky took a few more photos with fans and gave out a couple of hugs. She even found herself laughing at a rather tipsy fan who said he would have asked her out had she not been 'a gay'.

"Alright folks, Becky loves ya and all, but we gotta hit the road!", Miz said over the bustle of the crowd.

Becky waved at the few fans still there and tried her best not to fake the smile. She put on the hood of her sweatshirt and made her way backstage. Miz was just behind her.

"We have two radio shows tomorrow. One starts at seven, you gotta be there by six-thirty for the soundcheck. Second one's at nine. After that you gotta do the Billboard cover shoot. We have a lunch meeting with the label and then it's Dolph Ziggler's podcast. Dude's been pushing your shit since way back, we owe him".

Becky turned around and stood face to face with Miz.

"Can I just have a few fucking minutes to MYSELF? Is that too much to ask?"

She turned back around and was now faced by three women. Two she had no interest in speaking to and... and the tall blonde from the front row.

"We found her backstage. She wanted to meet you", Peyton said coolly.

"Says she's not a stalker so…" Billie added

"Well Becky loves all her fans but she wants to be alone right now. Maybe next time", Miz suggested.

Becky's eyes still hadn't left the woman. "Becky can speak for herself, you know?"

She shot a vicious look at Miz who read the situation instinctively and then spoke. "Peyton, Billie, why don't we head out to that club Truth was telling us about? Night's still young. Becky's a big girl – she can take care of herself".

The two woman dressed in tight black dresses shrugged and followed Miz. Becky turned to watch the three leave. As soon as she could no longer see them, she turned to the woman.

"I'm sorry about all... that". She waved in the general direction of where Miz and the girls were headed.

Charlotte gave a small smile. "I get it. Everyone wants to be around Becky Lynch". She found it strange when Becky shrugged.

"I don't want just anybody around". She looked down as she said this.

"I'm sorry... If this is a bad time I'll just leave... Although I'll have no idea where to go" Charlotte trailed off as she looked around .

"What's your name?"

Charlotte's breath hitched in her throat. For the first time it felt like Becky was actually speaking her and only her.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Flair".

Becky smiled. "Flair? That's quite a last name. So does that mean that if I do it with ya, I'm doing it with flair?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"I guess", Charlotte's smile was bright, but she still had a look of unease on her face.

"Well Charlotte Flair, I'm sure you know me. So would you like a photo or are we just gonna stand here in this hallway all night?", the orange haired woman asked playfully.

"I guess we could take a selfie, if you insist". Charlotte took out her phone and opened the camera app. Becky moved closer and put her hand around the taller woman's waist. Charlotte could feel her body tingling under the touch. Becky smelled like an odd combination of sweat and citrus. The height difference made it possible for Charlotte to see the top of Becky's head. She had taken her hood off and Charlotte had to stop herself from touching Becky's fiery orange-scented mane.

"Put your arm around me neck, I don't bite – unless of course you're into that sorta thing". She winked at the awestruck Charlotte.

The blonde woman slowly snaked her arm around Becky. She took the picture quickly and pulled herself away from the other woman's body.

"Thank you... This will definitely improve my Insta game", Charlotte noted and saved the picture.

"Glad to know I'm good for something" Becky joked. She moved closer to Charlotte again, this time placing her hand tenderly on the other woman's waist, her fingertips gently trailing along Charlotte's exposed skin.

"Do you want to hang out for a little while? We could get some food and just talk. You'll do most of the talking though, because I love the sound of your voice".

Charlotte gulped down the lump in her throat. Was Becky Lynch actually making a pass at her?

"I have work tomorrow and... I don't think – you're... and I'm..."

"It's just pizza and a conversation – I swear". Becky removed her hand from the other woman's hip. "I won't try anything". She placed emphasis on the final word and gave an earnest smile.

"So you don't wanna sleep with me so you can keep the whole 'fuck a fangirl' streak alive?" Charlotte questioned. She crossed her arms, all of a sudden becoming incredibly defensive. She had heard those two dark-haired girls talk about Becky and her escapades. She refused to be a notch in someone's belt. Even if that someone was Becky Lynch.

Becky sighed and shook her head in the negative. "I made up a song about you three hours ago. I kept looking at you throughout the entire show. You were the only one who actually listened. No taking videos or live-streaming the shit online".

Charlotte's gaze softened. She had turned down many people before and she had given chances to so many garbage people who just ended up either wasting her time or breaking her heart. But this was different... or it felt different at least. Her eyes were fixed on Becky's mouth as the shorter woman continued.

"When I walked into the meet and greet hall and I didn't see you... I thought I'd never see the tall, blonde woman in the front row ever again. And that would have been a damn shame 'cos my God – look at you".

The Irish woman stepped back and rested her head against the wall. She stood with hands in her pockets, waiting on a response from Charlotte.

The blonde studied Becky closely.

The orange haired woman had pulled the hoodie closer to her face and bit down at her lower lip. Her eyes darted up and down, taking in all of Charlotte. She didn't look like a heartless, sex-mad predator. She looked, right at that moment, like a lovable little nymph with her eyebrows arched closely together and her hands buried deep inside the pockets of her oversized hoodie.

"Two hours, that's all you get".

Becky didn't even try to hide the huge grin on her face. She grabbed Charlotte's hand and started leading her down the hallway.

* * *

Never in a million years did Charlotte ever think she would be sitting on a park bench, splitting a pizza with one of the biggest rappers in the world. And yet she was, but it didn't feel that way – Becky was just like any regular person. She had to wear a snapback and black hoodie everywhere she went, but she was just like everybody else. She fell in line at the pizzeria and waited until it was her turn. She made small talk with the cashier and left a tip in the jar for the young woman.

"I used to work at a pizzeria, I know the struggle", she explained to Charlotte as they left the establishment and started looking for a place to sit and eat.

"When did you realize you were good at rapping?", Charlotte asked in between bites.

Becky pulled a pensive face.

"I was seven. My school had this talent show thing". She laughed at the memory. "I couldn't really sing or dance. I just remember writing down jokes and puns and stuff... I was gonna be a stand-up comedian. The night finally came and I was so nervous – like 'throw-up in the sink nervous'. I just remember going up there, on stage , and I started rapping Good Vibrations by Marky-Mark and The Funky Bunch".

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh as she pictured what a seven year old Becky would look like on a little stage, rapping.

"Did you win?"

Becky held up three fingers. "Third place, but I was robbed".

Charlotte gave a pout, but found herself laughing along with the Dublin native.

"I gotta ask, what's it like being famous?" Charlotte asked as the laughter subdued.

Becky thought for a moment before she said "Who cares about that? Enough about me, let's talk about you, Ms Flair". She tucked a loose strand of her orange hair behind her and gave sweet smile.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the obvious charm offensive. "Actually, it's doctor Flair". She smiled triumphantly when she saw the shocked look on Becky's face.

"I knew you were smart, cos you agreed to go on this...meeting with me, but I did NOT think I'd be sharing a salami pizza with a doctor". She wiped her greasy fingers with one of the red and white checker napkins.

"I actually just finished med school and I work at the Miami Children's hospital".

Becky clasped her hands together as if she was about to pray. "Dear Lord, she's a saint!" she said up to the night sky. Charlotte had to giggle at that.

"Yeah, I love kids so becoming a paediatrician was one of the easiest decisions I've ever had to make". Charlotte also grabbed a napkin to wipe her hands. "It's not easy operating on a little baby girl who's barely a year old and having her life in your hands, but... When you get to go in the waiting room and tell a mother her child is gonna be okay – It's the best feeling in the world".

"Wow, that's incredible. Really." Becky held her hand up in a salute. "The country thanks you for your service".

"My God, I'm not a veteran. Don't salute me!". Charlotte chuckled at the Irish woman's silliness. Something about Becky just made her feel so warm inside. Like she could take the walls she'd been putting the last few years.

"Okay well, if the country won't thank ya, I will. You're amazing, Charlotte".

Before Charlotte could say anything in return, Coolio's Gangsta's Paradise started playing. Becky checked her back pocket for her phone.

"Crap, it's Mandy. I am so sorry, but I gotta take this". She answered the phone before Charlotte could respond.

"What's wrong now? Uh-huh. Riiight. Fuck, okay. Yes. Yes I'll be there in an hour".

Becky kicked at the ground and let out an unsettling growl.

"Do you have to go?", Charlotte asked, trying her best to sound casual.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. They can't function without me". She offered an apologetic smile. "Can I take you home?"

"Is that your sneaky way of finding out where I live?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course", Becky grinned.

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Becky opted to play some , his older stuff. She smiled when she heard Charlotte hum along.

"You sure love your rap, don't you doctor?".

"I find it soothing".

Becky nodded as if she understood. Maybe she did.

"Make a left here", Charlotte instructed. She leaned back into the off-white leather seats of the P1. Of course Becky Lynch had a freaking obnoxious supercar.

"Don't leave any marks, it's a rental", Becky said with a wide grin on her face.

Charlotte sat up straight immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't know".

Becky gave a hearty chuckle. "I'm messing with ya. Would I do this with a rental?". She swerved the car dangerously along the quiet suburban street. The tyres screeched and this seemed to have woken up every dog in the neighbourhood.

"Oh my God, are you freakin' CRAZY?!", Charlotte yelled. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to frighten ya". Becky put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Both hands on the steering wheel!". Becky immediately pulled away. From the corner of her eye she could see Charlotte had a little smile on her face.

"I really am sorry, Charlotte".

"Yeah, yeah. Turn right, Stig".

Becky smiled at the reference and followed Charlotte's instructions. After a few minutes Becky spoke. Softly, as if not to startle the blonde.

"What would you do if I just kept on driving off with you?"

Charlotte looked to the woman on her left with a little concern. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?".

"Well... It depends on whether or not you'd like it"

"Would I like being kidnapped? No."

Becky grinned. "I thought you liked me".

"Your music yes, but I'm not IN LOVE with you".

Becky ignored the stinging sensation in her chest.

"You know you will be by the time I drop you off, right?"

Charlotte just gave a throaty chuckle and shook her head.

"And we've reached our destination", Charlotte said and turned to Becky.

"Looks that way". The orange haired woman turned in her seat, rested her head on her two fists and looked at her travel companion.

"I had an interesting time with you", Charlotte clenched her jaw after saying this. She was being honest, it WAS quite an interesting night.

"Did you fall in love?", Becky asked in a mock sensual sounding voice.

A snort-chuckle was Charlotte's response. "Not even a little bit".

"That stung", Becky lamented as she put her right hand on her chest.

There were a few more seconds of silence, with just Power Trip playing softly in the background.

"I'm leaving tomorrow... I won't be back in Miami for two months". Becky tried to gage Charlotte's reaction. She sighed internally when she saw that the blonde's face remained indifferent.

"Always on the road. I hope you enjoy it though", was all Charlotte could say. She opened the door and got out of the McLaren. Becky got out, too.

"I could walk you to your front door, you know, like a real gentleman", Becky managed to joke even though she had an eerie feeling in her heart.

"I know the way", Charlotte said with an eye roll. "...plus, this way you can check out my ass better".

"You're incredibly kind", Becky joked. She watched as Charlotte made her way up the pathway.

"Hey Charlotte, I hate seeing you go but I love watching you leave!", the Irish woman called out.

"Just drive safe!", Charlotte said in reply , turning to face Becky.

Becky could feel her heart begin to flutter. How could something as simple as a 'drive safe' make her feel all this warmth inside? Maybe because no one's ever said that to her? Maybe it was because everything this woman did made Becky fall in love with her.

"I will... I promise!".


	2. Chapter 2- The Club

"Come on, girl. You ain't no fun!" R-Truth, Becky's DJ and oldest friend said as he pulled at the woman's arm, trying to get her to dance with him.

"Not tonight, Truth". Becky sipped on her cranberry juice.

Peyton and Billie were on the dance floor, practically dry-humping each other. Miz was on the phone with his either his wife or his mistress, Becky wasn't sure which one. She watched as Truth joined the girls. The last two months dragged on for so long that Becky almost quit halfway through. She couldn't wait for her vacation to begin, but now that she had nothing to do the days seemed to drag on as well.

Getting out of bed was a struggle for her. Falling asleep was a struggle for her. Trying to make up the hours of the day with nonsensical pastimes like playing video games or working out was a struggle for her. She had already considered getting back on the booze, but then thought better of it.

"We're all here 'cos you wanted to go out and have a good time, Becks. Now you're being a party-pooper". Miz spoke as he drank from the whiskey in his glass. Seemed like his phone call had ended abruptly. So his wife then, Becky thought.

"I didn't think it through apparently". Becky looked across the club. They were seated in the VIP section, which gave her a good view of the club and all the patrons in it.

"Scanning for a hot piece of ass? Been a while since you've gotten into some panties". Miz winked at the orange haired woman.

"You're fucking disgusting, man". Becky shot Miz a vicious look. She took another sip of the red juice and stared out in front of her.

"Damn, you got boring. Is this 'cos of Naomi?"

Becky rolled her eyes at the mention of YouTube's newest rap sensation.

Everyone was buzzing about her and Becky was tired of reading about her, hearing about her. She just wanted to be away from music and all the craziness that came with the job.

"Naomi? She's an up-and-comer and if I freaked out over EVERY single new female rapper coming up, I'd be in an asylum right now".

"Alright, but if it's not her, why have you been such a dud the last few weeks?"

Becky thought for a few seconds. If she was being honest with herself she'd admit to what was really bothering her, but she was almost never honest with herself.

"I'm just tired, that's all. I'll feel better in a few days". She had to believe that she'll feel better. Maybe if she believed hard enough she might actually begin to see the good in life again. Maybe she'd have the energy to find Charlotte Flair then.

Charlotte.

Becky had thought about her ever since they met and spent an hour under the stars together. She hoped that she'd run into the woman again, something serendipitous before she had to actively search for her. But she's been back in Miami for three days and nothing.

* * *

Charlotte, Natalya and Sasha entered the club and looked for a table, Charlotte using her height advantage to find an empty spot rather quickly.

"Over there", she said and pointed to the table in the corner.

"Damn, it pays to have a giraffe bestie", Natalya joked.

The three women got seated and Natalya, resident club-hopper, offered to buy drinks by the bar. Sasha went with her, leaving Charlotte on her own. She looked around, saw some people dancing and drinking. She couldn't help but feel really out of place. Her friends had made her go with them and she said yes just to appease them.

"We got you a martini. Classy, just like you". Sasha placed the drink in front of the her.

"You're the sweetest", Charlotte said and brought the glass to her lips. Sasha and Natalya settled into their chairs and got to drinking their cocktails too.

"So Char, see anyone you like? We know you have very high standards". Sasha cocked an eyebrow at her tall friend.

Natalya was first to speak though. "Oh no, our girl Charlotte only dates rap stars!"

Sasha almost choked on her drink. She joined Natalya in giggling at the expense of their friend. Charlotte rolled her eyes. She wished she could un-tell Natalya and Sasha about her night with Becky Lynch. They had been teasing her about it for the last couple of months. They would play Becky's songs on repeat whenever they were in the car. They would randomly text her pictures of Becky with kissy-face emojies attached to it. Charlotte herself tried hard not to really think about Becky, but she would sometimes catch herself thinking about the woman at the most random of times. The worst thing was that she could no longer listen to Becky's songs without blushing or remembering that she smelled like oranges and that she had little pieces of green sprinkled in her brown eyes.

"You should really have taken her number – would be nice to have a freakin' millionaire part of the squad", Sasha noted.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at them, but before she could say anything in response her attention was set on the VIP section of the club. She could recognize that hair anywhere and any place.

"Earth to Charlotte! What's up with you?". Natalya asked and turned around in her seat to see what fascinated her friend so much. "Oh my God..." was all she could muster when she saw Becky Lynch.

Sasha was last to look, but she spotted the orange hair, too.

"Charlotte, this is such a freaking sign! You should definitely go talk to her!", Natalya encouraged with giddy excitement.

Charlotte took a huge gulp of her drink and then shook her head in the negative. "She probably doesn't even remember me. And anyway, she's... not even my type".

Sasha gave a sympathetic smile. "Oh, honey – are you BACK in the closet?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She's a player and I'm done with people like that. I think I've had enough heartbreak for a lifetime".

Sasha nodded. "Yes girl, no more sleazebags".

"So you DON'T wanna see her again?" Natalya asked.

"We have nothing to say to each other", Charlotte noted and took another sip of her martini.

"Well, you better think of something..."

Before Charlotte could ask what her purple-haired friend of five years was talking about, she felt a hand gently settling on her shoulder. She instantly recognized the touch.

"Hey doctor..."

Becky took the only other open chair at the table and set it down next to Charlotte. Sitting down with her arms resting on the back of the chair, she leaned in closer to the blonde woman. "Hi", she said again. This time she spoke with less of a cocky tone and more with an earnest, genuine one.

"Becky... hi". Charlotte tried her best not to look directly at the woman, but when she looked up she caught Becky's gaze.

"Our stars align again it seems". Becky gave a hopeful smile. Then she turned her attention to the other two women at the table.

"I have no manners, I apologize". She held out her hand towards Sasha. "Becky Lynch and you?".

The light in complexion woman with the deep violet hair gave Becky an indifferent look with one eyebrow raised. She took her hand and said "Sasha Banks. I'm a friend of Charlotte's".

Natalya was much friendlier. She gave Becky a hearty handshake. "Natalya Hart, or just Nat. I'm also a friend of Charlotte's".

Becky smiled at the woman with the cute dimples, but then she turned her focus to Charlotte.

"You're quiet tonight... Are you alright?".

Before Charlotte could answer, Natalya spoke.

"Sasha why don't we go dance? You love this song". She got up and tugged at Sasha. The woman kept her focus on Charlotte and Becky.

"You good here, Char?", she asked and shot Becky a dirty look.

"I'm good, Sash – go ahead".

The woman nodded and followed Natalya to the dance floor.

Becky bit at her lower lip. "I don't think she likes me". It came out more blunt than Charlotte was prepared for.

"She's just... protective".

"Are you two..."

Charlotte shook her head. "Sasha just doesn't take kindly to strangers, that's all".

Becky nodded slowly. She reached out to grab hold of Charlotte's hand. The blonde decided not to pull away.

"I've been thinking about you a whole lot. More than I'd like to admit actually".

Charlotte rolled her eyes and used her free hand to pick up her martini and take a sip.

"I bet you have... What with all the travelling and the shows and the fans..."

"I'm serious, Charlotte. I kept thinking back to that night with the pizza and... I mean, it was fun. I had fun". Becky looked around, as if to see if anyone was looking at them, recording them or anything like that.

"It was fun, sure. But that's all it was. And it was two months ago anyway".

Becky removed her hand from Charlotte's. The blonde winced at the sudden pang in her chest.

"I guess it meant a lot more to me than it did to you". Becky smiled but the bitterness was so evident in her voice. She tried to get up from the chair, only for Charlotte's hold on her leather jacket's sleeve to pull her back down.

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it", Charlotte said in a volume just above a whisper. She let go of Becky's jacket and awkwardly tapped her fingers on the tabletop.

"I just... I'm not sure how to act when I'm around you". Becky looked into Charlotte's eyes as she spoke.

"You could just be yourself. If that's not too big an ask."

Becky nodded and offered half a smile.

"Can I get you a drink?" Charlotte asked and pointed to the bar.

"I'm going to have to politely decline".

"Oh wow, I thought I was being nice".

"It's not that, I just..." Becky stopped speaking and jerked up in her chair."I love this song! Come on, we have to dance". Becky pulled at Charlotte.

"I don't dance!", Charlotte said over the loud music.

"But this song is so good, come on".

"It's a personal rule – I never dance".

"That was before you met me. Now come on!"

Charlotte reluctantly got up from her seat and followed Becky to the dance floor.

 **-These days I don't know how to talk to you**

 **I don't know how to be there when you need me**

 **It feels like the only time you see me,**

 **Is when you turn your head to the side and look at me differently-**

"For someone who doesn't dance, you sure have some good moves", Becky kept her hands around Charlotte's neck and the blonde had her hands on the other woman's hips.

"You're a good partner, I guess".

Becky's blush might have been visible had it not been for the red and blue neons of the strobe lights. The song switched from Too Good to Poetic Justice. Becky could feel Charlotte tense up under her touch.

"We can go back and..." Becky started, but Charlotte slowly shaking her head 'no' stops her from saying anything else.

"I love this song", Charlotte whispered down at Becky. The Irish woman pulled Charlotte closer to her and the space between them completely disappeared.

Becky looked up at Charlotte – at her perfect eyes and her perfect mouth.

"You're staring at me, that makes me extremely self-conscious".

Becky's tongue subtly slides over her lower lip. "You have a mole – it's cute".

Charlotte shoves at Becky without any real malice.

"You're not allowed to compliment me anymore – your compliments are borderline insulting".

Becky gave a pout. "But you DO have a mole and it IS cute. Can I touch it?"

"NO! Weirdo". Charlotte pulled at a strand of Becky's hair, twirling it around her finger.

Becky would have retorted, had it not been for Miz practically pulling her away from Charlotte.

"Sorry to ruin the dance party, but we've got a bit of a problem Becks".

Becky pinched the bridge of her nose. Inside she was seething with anger, but she needed to play it cool for Charlotte's sake. What Charlotte thought of her was important.

"What's the matter?", she asked icily.

"Steph, you know – from the label- she just said Apollo Crews pulled out of the RapMania music festival line-up. He's been arrested. The organizers need the label to replace him and... You're the perfect act".

Becky kissed her teeth. She had said no to RapMania three months ago, knowing it would've interfered with her break.

"Can't they get someone else? I'm on a break".

"Hey, you said it yourself : you take a break and they take your spot. Naomi is doing the kick-off show apparently. If you take Apollo's place you'll be part of the main line-up".

Becky mulled it over. She wanted to one up this Naomi girl, but she had just gotten back from touring. More importantly, she had just gotten back in touch with Charlotte. Strangely enough, Charlotte was the first to speak.

"Just do it. Show Naomi she's just another wannabe and you're the real fuckin' deal".

Becky looked at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow and a bemused smile on her face.

"I'll give you my number if you do it", Charlotte offered.

Becky looked at Miz and said "Tell those sons of bitches Straight Fire will be there".

"Fuck yes!". Miz grabbed Becky by the face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll get us on the earliest flight to San Diego", he said as he took out his phone and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Becky took out her phone and handed it to Charlotte. The blonde rolled her eyes, but entered her number anyway.

"I'll probably regret this".

"Probably".

* * *

Charlotte had to prematurely say goodbye to Becky again. The Irish woman and her entourage left shortly after Miz made the call that Becky Lynch would be performing at RapMania. Becky went in for a hug which Charlotte duly accepted. It was quick – too quick for Charlotte to take in Becky's scent and too quick for Becky to let her hands linger on Charlotte's back.

Charlotte crawled into bed, her skin still cool from the shower she took upon returning from the club. She readjusted her pillows a few times before actually settling into bed. She was just about to close her eyes and attempt to sleep when her phone vibrated on the nightstand. She reached over and smiled when she read the text.

 _'Are you still awake? If you aren't then sweet dreams. If you're still awake – go to bed! Save my number, okay? xx Becky_ '


	3. Chapter 3- Friends & Benefits

Charlotte walked into the hospital ward and saw the Nakamuras seated by their daughter's bedside. Their three year old had been diagnosed with cancer and she needed to have her kidney removed. Charlotte was her doctor at first, but an oncologist had taken over once it was established that the child had cancer. Still, she felt it was only right for her to visit little Kimiko as often as she could.

"Good day, Mrs Nakamura, Mr Nakamura". Charlotte watched over the sleeping little girl with the jet black hair.

"Doctor, it is good to see you again", Mr Nakamura spoke. His wife just nodded, Charlotte knew she could not speak English that well and just gave a small smile to the woman.

"How is she doing?".

"Very, very bad", Nakamura looked down and shook his head. Charlotte felt so bad for the man and his wife. They were good people, kind people, who didn't deserve to see their daughter suffer like this.

"I spoke with Dr Zayn. He says a kidney surgery could save her life", she said with a hopeful smile.

"But the costs, doctor. Asuka and I, we are not rich people. We cannot afford it, even if we sell all our things".

Charlotte nodded and tried her best to keep her own tears at bay as she watched Mrs Nakamura breakdown and cry.

* * *

 _Becky :'So you've never had blue cheese? That's absurd'._

Charlotte smiled at her screen and typed back.

 _'It smells vile – I am NOT putting in my mouth'_

 _Becky: 'That's what she said'._

The blonde just shook her head and typed 'LOL' even though she wasn't in the mood to laugh at all. Her meeting with the Nakamuras had brought back so many bad memories about... about things she didn't want to think about.

 _Becky: 'Are you really laughing or are you just messing with me?'_

 _Charlotte: 'I never laugh at your jokes- they're terrible. Besides, I'm not really feeling super today'._

 _Becky: 'Do you wanna talk about it?'_

Charlotte hesitated before she typed 'It's work stuff, don't worry about it'. She threw her phone on the bed next to her and buried her face in the pillows.

Instead of a text notification, the room filled with OutKast's Hey Ya as Charlotte's phone rang. She looked at the screen before accepting the call.

"Becky...uhm, hi".

"I hope you don't mind me calling. I just wanted to make sure you were alright".

Charlotte sat up straight with crossed legs. "I'm having one of those days, you know?".

"Ha! I know the kind. I'm here if you wanna talk about it or, I don't know, scream about it".

"What about if I cry about it?", Charlotte sighed. She didn't want Becky to think she was some weak and frail person who needed constant counselling and sympathy. But right now she couldn't hide her feelings – the sadness had taken over.

Becky spoke softly, almost as if she was right there whispering into Charlotte's ear.

"Whatever you need to do, I'll be here".

Charlotte sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I got really... attached to one of my patients. Now she's... she needs surgery and her parents can't afford it". She tried to hide her sobs, but failed miserably.

Becky thought for a moment. "I'll pay for the surgery".

Charlotte's breath hitched. "Becky, no. I didn't tell you this because I wanted you to..."

"Why not? I have the money and it's for a good cause".

Charlotte sniffled again, trying to compose herself. "This isn't your problem, Becky".

"But it's upsetting you, so in a way it is my problem. Anything that causes you worry or pain or stress..."

"We're not together – My problems aren't yours and you DON'T have to fix them".

Becky was silent for what felt like minutes. "I understand. I'm sorry".

"It's fine, you were just trying to help". Charlotte managed a chuckle. "I should apologize for being such an emotional mess".

"You are a mess – a beautiful one". Charlotte could almost hear the smile in Becky's voice.

"You have got to work on those compliments".

"Are you okay now?", Becky asked, all of a sudden sounding very serious.

"I... I think so. Thank you for listening".

"Always".

Charlotte felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. She had been texting with Becky for the last week, but this was different. Talking to Becky over the phone felt so much more... intimate. It felt she had Becky's undivided attention, like they were the only two people in the world.

"You still there, Charlotte?"

"Uhm, yeah. I was just thinking".

"I have a few errands to run, but I'll definitely text you later".

Charlotte fought the unsettling feeling that made its way up to her stomach. Was she sad that Becky had to hang up?

"Okay... goodbye".

The other line cut out and Charlotte sighed into the phone.

* * *

"Charlotte you know if it were up to me, I'd do the surgery in a heartbeat, but hospital policy says they need to at least put down thirty-five percent of the cost for the operation down".

"Can't we work our way around that preposterous rule? The child NEEDS this surgery NOW!".

"A lot of kids need surgery and their parents can't afford it". Oncologist Sami Zayn scratched at his ginger beard. This whole ordeal was upsetting to him, too. But he needed Charlotte to understand that there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Can't we figure something out? Raise the money somehow? Come on Sami, she doesn't have much time left".

"A fundraiser will take a lot of work and time and you're right – she doesn't really have that on her side".

Charlotte ran her hand through her long blonde hair and huffed in frustration.

"I might... have an idea", she said after a few minutes.

* * *

Becky sat poolside and watched as Peyton, Billie, Mandy and a few other girls messed around in the water. She had no intention of joining them, she just enjoyed the sun and the music blasting from the booth Truth had set up.

It was her DJ who had thrown the impromptu party together when he arrived at Becky's beachfront mansion with three 'dancers' and a case of Ciroc. Peyton and Billie were all too excited about having a party and started setting everything up.

"Come on, Becks – show off that hot bod of yours!", Peyton called out.

"Yeah! Zelina over here has a huge crush on you. She'd love to see you get WET!", Billie added. The girls all giggled and splashed each other with water. Becky took a sip of mango juice and laid stretched out on the chair.

She took off her sunglasses when she saw a petite Latina approaching her. The girl sat on the pool chair next to her.

"Hey", she said and gave a seductive smile.

"Hi there". Becky allowed her eyes to travel up and down the woman's body. She was gorgeous no doubt, but Becky just wasn't feeling it.

"Mandy said I should get more ice, but I don't know where the kitchen is and I..."

"Don't worry, I'll go get some", Becky said and got up from the chair.

"I'll go with you", the girl added. Becky gave a nod and made her way to the patio door.

"I take it your name is Zelina", Becky said as she filled the ice bucket.

"It is, yes". She bit down at her lip, sizing Becky up.

"And I'm also guessing Mandy didn't really send you to get ice".

The petite Zelina nodded in the affirmative. "Don't be mad, I just wanted to... spend a little time alone with you".

Becky's tongue slid over her lower lip. Zelina was beautiful, sexy, everything she'd usually go for. But she wasn't what Becky wanted – she wasn't Charlotte – and Becky had been with no other woman since she met Charlotte that night after her concert.

"Look, you're gorgeous... But I'm kinda spoken for. And I really like her, I can't hurt her like that".

Zelina moved closer and snaked her arms around Becky's neck. "I think it's sexy that you're so loyal". She moved her mouth closer to Becky's and continued. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her. And I'm no snitch". Zelina crashed her lips into Becky's and kissed the orange haired woman with all the passion she could conjure up. Becky moaned against her lips, trying to gently push the girl away. But Zelina moved her mouth down to Becky's neck and the Irish woman was weak. She lifted Zelina by the waist and set her down on the countertop. She attacked the woman's neck, kissing and biting down all the way to her breasts that were barely covered by her yellow bikini top.

Her phone ringing in the pocket of her denim shorts stopped her from placing wet kisses in between the other woman's breasts. She took out the phone and checked the name of the caller.

Charlotte.

Becky felt incredibly guilty, so guilty that she didn't even want to answer. But she couldn't leave Charlotte hanging – she cared too much.

"Hi, what's the matter?", she spoke first.

"Nothing's wrong", Charlotte gave a small chuckle. "I just... God I don't even know how to do this..."

Becky had to push Zelina away from her as the Latina tried to kiss her again.

"What's going on? Are you sure you're okay?" Becky successfully got Zelina off her and walked out of the kitchen and into the spacious living room.

"I'm fine, Becky – really. I'm just really nervous about calling you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything".

Becky thought back to a few seconds ago when she was nose deep in some girl's breasts she hardly knew.

"No, you weren't. Are you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"

She could hear Charlotte taking a deep breath.

"Remember the little girl who needed the kidney removal surgery..."

"Oh no, did she..."

"No – no, she's still here. It's just... Well... I'm trying to raise money for her surgery and I thought maybe you could... do a show and use to proceeds to... Forget it, I'm so sorry I bothered you with this".

Becky smiled as she sat down on the white sofa. "Charlotte, take a few breaths, stop apologizing and tell me what I need to do for this benefit show".

"Wait... You'll do it?". Becky loved hearing the excitement in the other woman's voice.

"Of course I'll do it. I'd be honoured to".

* * *

Charlotte could never hide her pleased grin whenever she watched Becky perform. The night of the benefit concert was no different. The blonde couldn't keep her eyes off the lively rapper up on stage.

Becky had asked a friend if she could use his club to do a show and he happily agreed when he heard that it was for a little girl's surgery. She then took to social media and got her fans to donate money and buy tickets to this special performance. Charlotte or the hospital didn't have to lift a finger.

"I know you say she's a player, but damn, she's so adorable", Natalya whispered into Charlotte's ear as they watch from backstage.

"She's... something else".

"So do you like her or not?", Natalya pressed Charlotte more, hoping to get some answers from her best friend.

Charlotte let out an annoyed sigh. "I do like her, she's nice".

"Nice? NICE? She did all of this for you and all you got is 'nice'?"

Charlotte turned to Natalya, shooting her a vicious look. "She did this for Kimiko, not me. And I'm not ready for a new relationship – not yet".

Becky had finished her last song and made her way backstage. She was glistening from the thin layer of sweat on her skin. Her white tank top clinging tightly to her damp body and her fiery hair flailing all over the place.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?", she asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah – and I don't even like rap music", Natalya noted. Charlotte said nothing as she was too busy ogling Becky's toned upper body and strong arms.

Natalya noticed Charlotte's gazes and cleared her throat. "What did you think, Char?"

"Uh... It w-was good. Really good".

Becky seemed oblivious to Charlotte's frazzled response and offered a shy smile. "I need to go freshen up. You ladies will stick around for drinks, yeah?".

Natalya rolled her eyes at Charlotte's speechlessness. "I have work in the morning, but Charlotte's available".

Charlotte nodded, still not able to find any words.

Becky gave a flashing smile and made her way to the makeshift dressing room that was actually the owner's office.

"What was THAT?!" Natalya asked and nudged Charlotte with her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You were UNDRESSING her with your eyes. God you've got no game".

Charlotte cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't... doing anything".

"Exactly!".

Becky had changed from her damp tank top and leather shorts and Chucks to her usually incognito black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black snapback. The Chuck Taylor's were replaced by black Adidas low-tops.

She found Charlotte and the other doctor sitting by the bar, deep in conversation. At first she felt like she'd be intruding, but Charlotte spotted her and motioned for her to join them.

"I was just telling Sami about that banging McLaren of yours. He loves cars". Charlotte took a sip of her cocktail and smiled sweetly.

"I love cars and yet I drive a freakin' Volvo. But hey, safety first!"

Becky laughed along with the two doctors and took out her car keys from her back pocket. She held them out for Sami to take.

"It's not the P1 tonight, it's the Aventador", she said with a wink. "If you feel like taking it for a test drive... she's all yours".

Sami gaped at Becky. "Are... are you serious? I get to drive a Lamborghini Aventador?"

Becky nodded and dangled the keys. "So are you interested or..."

"Hell yeah! Can I take my buddy Kevin with me? He's over there with some of the other staff"

"Sure".

Sami grabbed the keys and practically jogged towards his friend.

"That was really sweet of you. I mean, he'll most likely never get a chance to drive a car like that again". Charlotte stared at Becky's lips as she spoke. The Irish woman had put lip gloss on and now the only thing Charlotte could think about was what it would feel like to kiss Becky.

"It's what I do – I make people happy". Becky sat down on the chair that Sami had occupied. She watched as Charlotte took another sip of her drink.

"You wanna order something?", Charlotte asked absent-mindedly as she called the barman over.

"I'm good, but you should enjoy yourself".

Charlotte chuckled. "I already had two drinks – that's my limit".

"Wow, you're a regular party ANIMAL", Becky joked.

"Hey! We can't all be rappers who party non-stop".

Becky thought for a while and then said: "I'm not a big drinker actually. It's all just for show". She stared up into Charlotte's eyes and wondered what it was about the woman that made her feel so at home.

"So you fake it, huh? How do I know you're being honest with me?", Charlotte leaned closer and narrowed her eyes.

"Well when it comes to you... I can't help but be the real me".

Charlotte gave a sweet smile and nodded in approval of Becky's answer.

Becky bit at the corner of her lower lip. She knew that it was the opportune time to ask Charlotte out. She knew there was a good chance that the gorgeous blonde would say yes, but she still hesitated. What if Charlotte did only want to be friends? Becky hadn't considered the fact that Charlotte might not even be gay. She assumed she was, but they never talked about it. Everyone knew Becky's sexuality – she had been rapping about it for the last three years.

"Thank you. I know I've said it a bunch of times already, but thank you. For all of this". Charlotte gently brushed Becky's cheek with the back of her hand.

The touch felt like electricity through the shorter woman's body. Charlotte's hand on her cheek made her feel better than any pill ever could. She grabbed the blonde woman's hand in hers and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Go out with me... to dinner or whatever you want". Becky said in a whisper.

"I... Becky..." she jerked her hand away.

"Don't think about it too much, just say yes. I promise it'll be good – I'll be good", Becky thumbed Charlotte's cheek.

"I can't... I just can't do this right now". She retreated; trying to away from Becky's touches because she knew she'd grew weaker and weaker every time the woman reached out to touch her.

"Why not? I care about you and... It's just one date". Becky tried hard not to sound too desperate, too needy. But she wanted this, she wanted Charlotte to give her a chance.

"Look... I've been.. I've been hurt a lot in the past and I don't wanna put myself out there just to end up with a broken heart again".

Becky grew slightly frustrated. Of course she understood that Charlotte was being cautious with her heart, but she couldn't understand why Charlotte would think that she would hurt her in any way.

"I won't hurt you".

"Can you promise that?"

Becky gave a defeated sigh. She wished she could make that promise to Charlotte.

"Do you know when you'll ever be ready to try again?"

Charlotte thought for a while. She couldn't give a time and date – she may never fully trust another person again.

"Once I figure it out you'll be the first to know".

Becky wiped a hand across her forehead and gave half a smile. She watched Charlotte for a few moments before she spoke. "I'll remember that".

Charlotte attempted to smile back, but she couldn't hold it for very long. She could see the hurt in Becky's eyes.

"Don't be mad at me, please?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Charlotte. I just wish you'd…"

Sami rushed up to the two women along with his friend Kevin.

"That. Was. Amazing. Seriously, that car is incredible". Sami handed Becky the keys and held his hand out for a high five. The Irish woman smiled and hit his hand.

"How many cars do you actually have?", Kevin, a larger fella, asked.

"Hmm, three. The Lambo, the P1 and an Audi for when I'm running errands and I got to keep it lowkey", she said nonchalantly and grinned at the boys' reaction.

"Okay, you're officially the coolest person I've ever met", Kevin noted.

"Thank you. Hey I'd love to sit and chat with you lads all night, but I'm so bloody tired. It was really good to meet ya and I hope the operation goes well".

Sami spoke first. "I hope so, too. Thank you for everything you did. You're a great person".

"The best person", Kevin added.

Becky blushed at the compliments. "It was nothing. I really need to go now". She got up from the chair and faced Charlotte. The blonde looked down, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Hey Kev, let's go brag to the guys about the joyride", Sami said as he sensed Becky wanted a moment alone with his colleague.

Charlotte and Becky watched as the guys made their way to one of the tables where some of the other doctors and nurses were seated.

"I'll... I'll text you?", Becky said. She wasn't sure if Charlotte WANTED her to text or call.

"Yeah... I'll reply". A faint smile ghosted her lips.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Uh... Sami is the designated driver so... I'm good".

Becky longed to hug Charlotte, to feel her warmth again, but she resisted the strong urge. She didn't want to make the woman uncomfortable. "Have a good night".

"Bye Becky". There was some strange sense of finality about the words and Charlotte wished she could take them back. But it was too late. Becky was headed for the door. She didn't look back once.


End file.
